Fools of Stone
by Rin Naal
Summary: This in one I have been Trying to write for three years nearly so hear goes!
1. Chapter 1 Heart of Bricks

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WORKS OF MS KAORI YUKI.

Warnings: Talking about Death/sSome blanked out hard language. Usual Godchild stuff and if you don't know what that means, you shouldn't be reading this. The manga was for 17teen 16teen and up!

Word count: 783

Characters:

Jezebel

Riff

Cassian

Cain

X

Chapters: Pending on how lazy I am?

Summary:

Mixed thoughts on one story I have been writing for at least three years now.

...Chapter One...

XHeart of BricksX

Somewhere in the midst of East End London stood a dark grayish building that had once been an old hospital it's once fine red bricks now a dark sluggish gray with several horrid green water traces running down its exterior walls. Inside the main halway entrance a large clock hung high on the wall disturbed the deafening silence of the forlorn place, though it was hardly noticed by the one lone young man seated in front of a large nearly empty desk in one of the front rooms.

The once grand little hospital was now used as a medical research lab, for a small majority of quacks and science fanatics who didn't care to learn by the rules of socioty. Yet openly exspressed their veiws, they and practice them in secret.

Such as this was the young M.D working there late one night.

"Too much work to little time to do it in!" he sighed under his breath, as he pilled personal notes and papers into a small carrying case, he knew he'd be needing them again in the morning, so it was critical he took them with him when he left the office. Well when he got the chance to leave that is, sometimes he didn't leve until the next day.

"Excuse me… doctor before you go, may I ask you something?" asked one of the young women who occupied one of the rooms and surved as one of the nurses during the night hours. That's how they had met for the first time. It had taken him much longer then her to speak in casual conversation. he generally walked by without a word to anyone.

It was really late three in the morning and tired as he was he wasn't really in the mood for responding too her yet this time he felt compeld to listen to her question, mostly he generally he ignored those around him in order to get work done. But with her large blue eyes staring at him with intrgue, it made it somewhat hard to ignore.

Though it anoyed him he stood to listen with open ears.

"What was your question, you wanted to ask me?" he asked bluntly in a soft spoken English accent.

"Oh um...I..." the young woman blushed quickly and feared the young man's bluntness.

"Well?" he replied impatiently, his sharp tone instantly discouraged the young woman from speaking plainly as she usually did. She bit her lip, not knowing the young man found this aluring. If it had been known to her, she would have scolded him for being lecher in a Saints clothing. And not that he acted like a Saint he looked the image with a frail undertone. Added with a cold severity with convitions that didn't add up. This was a new observation for her, she had generally been the narcissist in the crowd.

"Well Sir I was wondering... if that young patent was going to wake up soon, or was there still any hope for him."

The young man cocked an eyebrow, something in his quiet manner changed instantly to that of coldness she startled as another nurse made herself seen.

"I don't know?" he said thoughts flooding towards the subject, he honestly didn't know that answer.

"I wouldn't worry myself about it if I was you, besides it isn't your place to be nosy, go home Jennifer!"

He was even grater anoyed that she didn't take to her heels and run as he thought she would, that ending the conversation. Instead she answered back.

"Bad day?" She asked pressing him on, when she oughtn't to have done so. His pale lips curled into a thin smile one that disturbed her greatly. He rose from the iron stool seated in front of the desk and strolled towards her. He towered over her, his tall frame casting a large shadow on the wall behind her abstracting her clear view of him.

"It's late." She said quickly getting the hint.

"You should stay… Since you were so curious earlier." He replied casually.

"About what… I… m-m-e-a-n it's late... I should go home as you said…" she stuttered. His arm slipped around her waist and before she could protest he had kissed and released her and was already out on the front steps before she even blinked.

End chapter one.

Any feedback is appreciated. I'm not very good at writing I get embarrassed too easy I think.

Lots of love God Bless

Rin Naal.


	2. Chapter 2 Mortuary Science

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ms. Kaori Yuki works.

Warnings: usual Godchild stuff, if you don't know what that means then you shouldn't be reading this the Manga was for 16teen 17teen and up!

Words: 2,117

Characters:

Jezebel:

Cassian:

Summary:

Second Chapter… hopefully a little insight to my earlier ramblings.

X…Mortuary Science…X

Upon the stroke of midnight one cold foggy night, a small cloaked figured moved rapidly through the small corridors and back way alleys of England's Red Light district. The figure stopped at a locked iron door and rapped on the door repeatedly until someone answered; a man appeared and stood complaing that the figure was to laud.

"_Shut up and open the bleedin' door I am in a hurry!" _Crocked the small figure and roughly brushed passed the angry complaining man.

"_Well come in your grace." _The owner said sarcastically with a bow as a courteous gesture to welcome the rude intruder.

"_Humph… you were to slow!"_ a soft laugh came from the small cloaked figure who was now skipping through piles of papers searching for something, tossing many on the floor as he went about his search.

"_Ah found you!"_

A large rusted key was found amongst the papers, there it was the soft eerie laugh again as the small figure disappeared into the back room. The sound of a heavy set door slamming shook the silence.

"_Good Lord! Why don't you invite the coppers in, you make enough noise to wake the dead in the Holy Land!"_

"_I heard that!" _the small figure said as he appeared in the door way again.

"_Where did you hide it?" _he asked impatiently and sat up on the desk, waiting for an answer.

_"Under your feet!" _the slim man answered gesturing with a boney finger at the ground.

"_Why'd you hide it there... when you knew I was coming?"_

"_Well I had a little lady come by asking for an attractive corps, a recent one as she put it, kinda kinky... but her request seemed legitimate, it seems she lost a sweetheart only a short while ago and wanted to keep his body, she looked the fancy type… rich and the like, he was less than a popper she told me!"_

_"Did you give my beauty to her?"_

"_E—ee-eh…. ye calling that monster…. my beauty gives me goose bumps!"_

"_Did you or didn't you give beauty to thet dame!"_

"_Ehh… not exactly!"_

"_What's that supposed to mean… not exactly?" Deamanded the smaller man, his thoughts ran amidist a few asnwers before he swore. _

"_Damn you… it was his prettiest feature!" _

"_Well it was that or she was going to shoot me and take a finger, so I thought the lesser was better then my life ending by you taking it when you found out he only had nine digits!"_

"_It's not me you have to worry about, it's his Nibs when he finds out that the main beauty of m' lovely is gone.. well let's see… hmmm. You're dead!'_

"_O-h… does he have to find out, it's not like you didn't dye the hair when we dug 'm up!"_

"_It was necessary… this is not a secret I can hide easily from his Nibs!" _

_"Pish Posh… he looks like any ordinary dead guy! Stick a fake mustache and hide 'm… ha… ha… now… now… don't get mad… I was only kidding!" _whined the slim man cowering as the smaller man rushed at him, a soft female laugh filed the room.

_"Gentleman may I interrupt?" _asked a young attractive woman dressed in full mourning attire. She smiled softly under her dark veil and walked in closing a dark umbrella, and using the umbrella as a cane she walked forward towards the two staring men.

_"Thet her?" _asked the angry small man who had been tugging the other's coat roughly up until now.

_"Yup!" _answered the tall slim man nodding.

_"Oh dear… I see you have been misinformed. I'm Mrs. Ann Smith-Thomas!"_

_"EH… there a Jones to thet Smith?" _scoffed the small man, he released his counterparts' coat and stared up abruptly at the tall young woman, she towered over him yet she didn't frighten him in the least she looked frail though did her best to hide it! Though her soft unfailing smile that appered more as an an unconscious smirk that irked him.

_"Now I came here intending not to leave empty handed, will you gentelmen help me or shall I bring Luke Persuasion my next visit?"_

_"No… no need m' lady… I have just the one you need, but I need something in return!" the small man replied readily._

_"Name your price my good man!" _Ann answered patently with a thin pale smile.

_"Your soul m' pretty maid! And what might y__our answer be lady?" _the small man replied with a sly smile hidden in his dark eyes, he knew her answer before she said it, all her frailty told him that she was past the point of turning back already anything he prompted her to do now was the least of the young woman's worries. After a short pause in her thinking she realized barging with grave robbers wasn't the best idea given she had decided to come alone.

_"Well, it is only my soul you are asking for, I don't see why not, I can always answer for my sins in the next life can't I…?"_

_"I don't know about you lady; but a deal like thet is one not to be take lightly… if you're sure then… well be this nut's guest... but take my warnin-g-g… it maybe forever!" the slim mortician replied shakily._

_"Forever you say, eternity is forever this life is over for me… so quill and paper or blood pact if the devil is available tonight or shall I come back! Gentleman I don't think the body will keep."_

_"It'll keep!" _A clear voice said from within the shadows of the room. A tall attractive man walked up to her as if coming from the wall itself.

_"You are?" _She said as if she didn't know him. Of course she did know him but only by acquaintance, but not as he appeared before her, there was no actual evil looming around him as she had seen before. Not to say there wasn't an uneasy feeling when near him, he was a killer just like those he chose to dwell with.

_"Who I am is no concern of yours, you only need to stick to your part and nothing else matters!"_

_"And what is my part in all this? You certainly can't expect a woman to commit gruesome atrocities such as grave robbery and murder!"_

_"I have creatures that roam the night doing just that sort of thing, no Madam your status is enough, as you know full well I can't just go wandering about as I please!"_

_"Very well since you already know my situation I will do your bidding but only for now, I want rewards for my time, no funny busyness or I will make a visit to Scotland Yard!"_

_"Please do!" _the man replied calmly not really caring if Ann went to the police or not.

_"Very well I will!" _Ann said carelessly and boldly bypassed the man standing in her way, she felt her arm gipped hard as she was spun around to lock eyes with him.

_"I wouldn't act so foolish my dear if I was in your shoes!"_

_"Wouldn't I?" _

_"Not as far as the noose is concerned!"_

_"You'll hang before I!"_

_"No, I won't, you see I died a long… long… time ago! What you see here is a product of unearthly means of way of life! Or death whatever it maybe it's not really living!"_

_"No it can't be you can't be dead, you were still living the last I saw you!"_

_"Was I? Can you really believe I would look this good... still 35... ten years later!"_

Ann looked at the man for the longest time staring in disbelief it was true he didn't look a day past 35, or to have aged. A soft grin appeared when he saw her blush after staring too long at him. He crossed his arms across his chest with satisfaction playing in the unnatural smile on his lips.

_"What, do you find me attractive?" _he replied casually and losing his smile but only for a moment. As she was getting madder by the moment.

_"What are you implying?" _Ann said sharply raising her voice to that of a shout Cassian chuckled seeing her quickly lose control.

_"Well it isn't impractical for a lone woman to become attached to even the devil."_

_"You self-obsessed womanizer…"_

_"Hay… that was Jezebel not me!" _

_"No… from what I've heard you had other teases… you cuddled that poor man to much!"_

_"Cuddled!? He wouldn't let me touch him… and if you're implying I wanted him for sex then you're crazy! I never implied any such motive!"_

_"Not as the dwarf, but what of now, how do your feelings stand now that you are in that skin, not of your own making… completely different… handsome, powerful, strong, it implies domination in many ways... can you truly say that after knowing everything… you don't want to possess him even a little?"_

_"You are one sick lady…!"_

_"Um… Master…?" interrupted the small man. Who was the only attendant left the slim mortician had slipped away, leaving the small man to defend for himself. He was answered but not without an impatient sigh. _

_"Yes!" Cassian answered abruptly, and not really interested in what the small man had to say, though the need for change of subject was welcoming._

_"Is the lady staying or do we leave now it's almost sunrise?"_

Cassian looked at his pocket watch then at Ann.

_"As much as I hate dealing with you Ann, I am compelled by whatever drives my living force in this world to deal with you, I have no choice but to ask your help in the Hargreaves matter."_

_"Well … isn't this in my favor… you do owe me Mr. Cassian!" _Ann said with a cool smile.

_"What does she mean by you owe her Master?" _asked the small man nervously , he liked to pretend he didn't care about matters around him, but after meeting Cassian and how stranger he found the man to be, he was intrigued to say the least.

_"It's none of your concern Midget! You can leave now before we do get caught seen together!" _Cassian replied in a coarse tone, also forgetting the man who had already fled the scene. The small man gave an annoyed look being addressed as midget. He snarled and clutched the large key in his pocket he would take that with him, not intending to tell anyone he had taken it. But as he was going to leave Ann had more to say.

_"Why don't we let him in on the big secret, he is entitled you know… to know why he must die if we are found out!" _

_"Enough!" Cassian shouted, this time Ann new better then to push Cassian further but she couldn't help but to tempt her fate even further. _

_"Well little man, your Master he works for me, I am your boss as well!"_

_"Sure you are Lady." the small man laughed._

_"She is correct! Now leave it alone… Ann… I…"_

_"Okay if that's the way you want it, Cassandra! Or should I say brother dear... good bye for now."_

Ann drew up the long train of her mourning dress and headed for the door, before her hand touched the latch, she turned her head back to look at Cassian with a soft warm smile something that seemed unnatural to her nature.

It seemed like hours later yet poor Cassian sat alone in the shadows of the room well until the sun was high in the sky, when he returned to the rooming house where he lived, he saw a man waiting for him on the front steps.

_"What do you want dog?" _he asked speaking to the Hargreaves' former butler Riffael Raffit.

_XxX_

This chapter is in the progress of being written...

I'm not claiming to be a good writer I am just having a little fun and it's not easy for me so please have patents with me.


End file.
